1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention are directed to a signaling system of a vehicle and, more particularly, to a system for signaling that a child is left in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Background
In modern vehicles, many systems are in place to alert an operator thereof of malfunctions and dangers. There are oil and engine temperature alerts that appear on dashboards, alerts that a passenger is not wearing a seatbelt while the vehicle is turned on, and alarms that alert the operator when the headlights are left on while the vehicle is turned off and a door is opened. Nothing exists, however, to indicate that a child is left in the vehicle when the vehicle is turned off.
Concurrently, every summer and winter brings news stories of children dying or being hospitalized due to exposure to extreme heat or cold in vehicles. Invariably, these cases result from a parent or guardian leaving the child in the vehicle without some form of temperature control employed. Especially during the summer, this results in the interior of the vehicle heating up and the unfortunate child being unable to extricate him/herself from the danger. Certainly, the parent or guardian would not have meant to harm the child, but it is likely that all would have benefited from some form of alert advising them of the dangerous situation.